Display and storage units of the type under consideration normally present a series of fixed shelves which are arranged in stepped fashion upon which greeting card merchandise or the like is deposited in separated upright disposition for display and viewing and for easy inspection and selection, which units usually include a large base or enclosure with drawers or compartments for storing the inventory or backup stock of such merchandise.
When the merchandise on display on the shelves or in the pockets has been exhausted the shelves or pockets must be replenished, requiring the clerk to first identify the exhausted item or items, locate the backup stock within the lower storage drawers or compartments or elsewhere, and then withdraw, deposit and arrange same upon or within the overlying shelves or pockets.
The steps of identifying, then locating, selecting and setting up greeting cards or other like items for display purposes are time consuming and regarded as an inconvenience likely to interfere with customers viewing or inspecting such merchandise, giving rise to inefficiencies and possible losses of sales especially when the displayed items have been exhausted.
More particularly, such display units are usually of wooden construction of fairly large proportions and weighty, and therefore costly to manufacture and ship, as well as cumbersome to install or relocate within the premises as may be required from time to time.
Greeting cards, wrapping paper and other like merchandise are produced in a wide variety of sizes or dimensions, and, where shelves are fixed and not adjustable, the manner in which they can be presented for viewing is limited by the extent of the shelf space or any fixed dividers or pockets that are employed, as well as by the vertical separation of the shelves or pockets.
Accordingly, such display units limit the manner in which cards or other like merchandise can be displayed, and therefore limit the advantages to b derived from such a promotion.
According to the prior art, certain alternatives or modifications have been suggested to alleviate one or more of these problems.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,756 of Ames et al discloses a combination display and storage cabinet. Display cards are mounted upright for easy viewing by customers with reserve stock located in storage compartments behind the display cards but separated behind a series of sliding doors. While the cabinet of Ames et al includes a series of dividers between the storage compartments the variability of width of these dividers is limited to a considerable extent to the width of the door in front of it. Thus, if a change of width is required in any one of the compartments, a different size door would have to be installed. This limits the versatility of the storage space.
Also, the cabinet described in this reference is of a somewhat elaborate construction and not easily assembled nor disassemble d for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,729 of Gearon describes a cabinet wherein post cards and the like are displayed in an upright position with reserve stock stored directly behind the display. Such cabinet does not allow for any variation in the size of the storage compartment. Cards are stored in rectangular boxes which fit onto the shelves, and the display card is mounted on the shelf access door immediately in front of the storage box. Not only does this cabinet not permit variation in storage or display area but is of a solid construction and cannot be easily disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,826 of Wood et al describes a display and storage unit which permits some modification in the display of various goods but does not permit the easy upright display of cards or stationery wherein a supply of replacement cards can be deposited directly behind the display for easy access.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,450 to Kolster et al describes a display and storage rack wherein the storage areas are located directly behind the display racks. In this unit, however, the display rack must be pivoted outwardly in order to gain access to the storage area and each individual display and storage unit requires a relatively intricate mounting.
The suggested alternatives or modifications of the prior art appear complicated and if constructed would likely entail considerable cost in their manufacture, especially in the case where some moving parts are utilized to permit access to the storage compartments.
Moreover such units are obviously quite difficult to assemble and rearranged and for the most appear to accommodate the wide range of sizes and shapes of merchandise that is produced for display and sale.